


Meeting An Old Pal

by Floresfire



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/pseuds/Floresfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Zoey were at the park enjoying a nice date...until Zoey heard a familiar voice from her past as a child</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting An Old Pal

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a Zoke and Crimsennui pic my friend made in deviantart....so I decided to write a story of the two couple meeting
> 
> I hope you will like it :)

It's was about one year since The Ridonculous Race, all the racers were now in their homes, living their lives again. On a nice cloudy night at a park. The finalist of season 5 of Total Drama, the lovebirds, Mike and Zoey were sitting on a park bench, holding each other by the shoulder, admiring the beautiful night sky tonight. "Ah such a beautiful night right Mike?" Zoey ask her dark tan lover as he replied sweetly to her.

"Yeah...tonight is beautiful but your beauty is 10 times better than the sky Zoe." Mike winked at Zoey as she giggled and blushed very lightly. Mike soon looked down and saw a red flower with a pink center, Mike gently pluck the flower from the ground and placed it on Zoey's ruby red hair. "You look more beautiful with that flower Zoe."

"Awwww Mike thanks." Zoey kissed Mike cheek, making him blush very badly. "I still can't believe even dating for almost 3 years, you still act nervous around me...hehehe still adorkable as always Michael." Zoey gave Mike an Eskimo kiss as Mike smiled like a shy kid.

"Hehehehe." Mike smiled still but soon caress Zoey's cheek. Zoey smiled at Mike sweetly as they slowly move their head to share a kiss on their lips. But as they near each other...Zoey soon heard a voice that was familiar to her

"Huh?" Zoey moved away from Mike, making him look confused.

"Zoey is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Mike...it's just that I just heard a familiar voice for some reason." Zoey soon heard it again

"Looks very beautiful huh Ennui?" Zoey turned her head as she saw two figures. One was a tall male, wearing a lot of makeup and a wig with red and black streaks. The other was a female, she too was wearing a lot of makeup and wearing a white and black wig. They both looked very...gloomy. Zoey also notice a black rabbit on the male's shoulder, it too was wearing makeup and looked very gloomy. Zoey soon stood up and walked up to the two.

"Zoey where are you going?" Mike soon stood up as well and followed his sweetheart. Zoey soon made it to the two and the rabbit as they turned to her.

"Um hello there." Zoey politely said hello to the two as the male said

"Hey...mind I ask who you are?" Soon Mike arrived to the scene

"Hey...very sorry if she interrupted you..."

"It's fine, she didn't interrupt anything important or...whatever." Zoey eyes widen as she gasped. Zoey soon walked up to the female as she looked very uncomfortable. "Uh? You okay?"

"I...can't believe it's you." The female soon looked more closely at Zoey as she soon gasped and widen her eyes. She soon removed her wig to reveal orange hair in pigtails. "A-Ashley?"

"Zoey? Zoey Roth?" Zoey just nodded as she soon hugged Ashley.

"Ashley Smith! I can't believe it's actually you! Oh man I haven't seen you since-"

"Summer camp at Camp Pinewood?" Zoey just nodded as the male soon spoke

"Crimson...you know this red hair?"

"Crimson?" Zoey looked at the male and said "Her names Ashley? Why did you call her Crimson?" Crimson soon sighed

"Because...that's my goth name." Mike soon interrupted the talk.

"Okay wait a sec! Zoey...sorry if I'm being rude but can I ask who is she and how do you know her name?!" The male soon ask Crimson the same question. Crimson sighed as she put her wig on and spoke first

"Alright alright, Ennui...this is Zoey Roth...she was my first friend when I went to a summer camp when I was younger." Ennui only nodded as Zoey soon spoke

"Sorry Mike...see this is Ashley Smith...she's my friend from Summer camp when I was little."

"Wait? I thought you said you never had a single friend?" Zoey soon sighed again

"Well in my hometown, Ashley lives in a different city...she was my first and only friend I ever had before we left Summer Camp...after that we lost contact." Crimson nodded as Mike and Ennui as well nodded in understand.

"Soooo...she's your friend from camp right?" Zoey nodded as she then said

"Ashley...you really...changed since camp." Zoey looked at Crimson as she was dressed like a goth.

"Yeah...it's kinda a long story...Ennui you mind if I talked to her for a bit."

"Sure...I guess." Ennui shrugged as Zoey and Crimson walked to a spot not too far from the boys. Mike and Ennui soon looked at one another. Both looked very unsure but Ennui soon spoke. "Name's Ennui." Ennui let out his hand as Mike shook it

"Michael...but my friends called me Mike. So...Ashley?"

"Actually...she likes to be called Crimson now...her name she doesn't use no longer."

"How come?" Ennui sighed as he looked at Mike and replied to him in his regular goth tune

"Her parents died in an accident when she was twelve." Mike looked horrified as Zoey and Crimson talked to each other.

"I can't believe your parents died Ash-uh Crimson." Crimson nodded as she looked sadden. Zoey placed a hand on her shoulder as she said "I'm very sorry."

"It's fine, I'm...happy what I am now. Ever since they died...I wonder what's the point in life now...so I went goth when I hit thirteen." Zoey looked shocked "But...sometimes I wish I could see them again you know...so how were you since camp?" Zoey sighed and said

"Not too well...I was still bullied because the way I looked and I didn't make any friends..." Crimson patted her shoulder until Zoey asked her about Ennui "By the way...who's the tall guy...he a friend?" Crimson shooked her head

"More like Boyfriend...he and I dated when we were 14...we became fast friends...and after 2 months...he asked me out on a date to the cemetery." Crimson smiled a bit as Zoey looked a little spooked but smiled.

"That's very...nice hehe." Soon change back to Ennui and Mike, the two talked a bit about their life

"Wow...that's rough." Ennui said in his same goth tone.

"Yeah...having an abusive father and gaining Dissociative Identity Disorder, going to Juvenal hall because of an evil alter and being called a freak...but I'm sorry you lost your mom Ennui."

"It's fine...beside I'm glad I became a goth...if not I wouldn't have met Crimson." Ennui turned and smile at Crimson. "So...Zoey's your friend?" Mike blushed like crazy and said

"No...she's my girlfriend...we met during Season 4 of Total Drama...and she's been the best to me. She supported me during my disorder, cares for me very much, she love me as I love her." Mike smiled as Zoey and Crimson spoke

"Wow Mike sounds like a nice guy Zoey."

"Thanks...hey listen if you like...maybe you, Ennui, Mike and I could...I don't know hang out sometimes." Crimson smiled as she removed her wig and nodded

"I like that a lot...pal." Zoey and Crimson hugged while Mike and Ennui walked to them

"Seems you two are happy hmm?" Mike smiled at the two until Crimson widen her eyes and placed her wig back on. "What's wrong?"

"Actually Mike...Crimson and I haven't removed our makeup in a long time..." Ennui walked to Crimson as she said

"We're more used of being in our goth self than our...normal self." Mike and Zoey nodded until Mike soon asked a question

"By the way...is that your pet?" Ennui looked and saw Loki in his shirt. Ennui soon held Loki and noddded

"He's names Loki, we met him during the race."

"We named him after the Norse god because he destroys lives." Loki growled a bit as Mike and Zoey looked a bit frighten until Crimson held Loki. "Loki...this here a friend of mine from a past. Her name's Zoey." Zoey slowly petted Loki as he closed his eyes a bit. "He seems to like you."

"Hehehe he's a cute little guy..." Loki glared at her a bit "Was it something I said?"

"Loki doesn't like being called cute Zoey...he's like us" Crimson said as Loki soon hopped onto Mike's head. Mike looked scared a bit as Ennui said

"Don't worry, he won't bite you...unless you threaten him or us." Mike laughed very nervously as Loki hopped back to Ennui.

"Okay...well Ennui, Crimson...Loki, I think me and Zoey should go now." Mike locked arms with Zoey as Ennui shook her hand

"It was nice meeting you Ms. Roth."

"It was nice meeting you Ennui. And it was great seeing you again Ashley." Crimson smiled a bit as they waved goodbye to them. "Ennui seems really nice."

"Yeah he is nice...Crimson seems nice too Zoe."

"Yeah she is very sweet." Crimson and Ennui soon spoke

"That Mike guy seems pretty cool...even if he's a nice guy." Crimson rolled her eyes as she said

"He alright...I really missed Zoey a lot Ennui...it's alright if we hang with them?" Ennui only nodded as they walked back home.


End file.
